The present invention relates generally to pumps for furnishing a fluid and, more specifically to systems and methods for a split coupled pump and jacking gland that enables the adjustment, or jacking, of an impeller assembly in, for example, a vertical in-line pump.
Typically, coupling assemblies are used to connect a drive shaft in a casing portion of a pump to a motor shaft in a motor portion of the pump in an axially aligned orientation. Coupling assemblies include a two-part sleeve (e.g., a split rigid coupling) that when assembled defines a centrally extending bore into which end portions of the motor shaft and the drive shaft are received. Screws, pins, or other fastening mechanisms may be used to physically couple each of the motor shaft and the drive shaft relative to the sleeve.
In conventional pumps, and particularly in vertical in-line pumps, the drive shaft is a pump or impeller shaft connected to an impeller. The impeller is rotatable within a pump housing, or casing, to facilitate pumping of a process fluid from an inlet of the pump housing to an outlet of the pump housing. When servicing pumps having a motor shaft and a pump shaft joined using a two-part sleeve, once the sleeve is removed the impeller is free to move. Uncontrolled movement of the impeller can cause damage to the impeller and/or the pump housing. After servicing is complete, the pump shaft and the impeller must be raised vertically, which is requires lifting of the rotating assembly, in order to re-couple the pump shaft to the motor shaft via the sleeve. This servicing process can be difficult to accomplish efficiently.
In light of the above-described deficiencies, a need exists for a system and method that enables efficient servicing of a pump (e.g., an in-line vertical pump).